Doubts
by smileyface.woohoo
Summary: Will Bella have the nerve to tell Edward that she's pregnant? And what's his reaction? Fluffy. ExB. AH. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Okay so this is my very first story! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Love?"

"In the kitchen!"

_Okay, this is it. _I mentally prepared myself. _I can do this_. But what if he doesn't want this? What if he wanted to wait a while before actually having a child? I didn't have time to duel on it, though, because my eyes soon locked on a pair of emerald green eyes that made me lose my train of thought.

My lovely fiancée was standing a few yards away from me, crooked smile in place. He was still in his white coat he had to wear to work, considering he's a doctor, with a nice pair of dress pants on. He looked like a model.

But even the love and pure adoration he had in his eyes couldn't keep the fear and sadness from showing in mine. He must have noticed this because his expression soon turned worried.

"What's wrong, love?" he questioned, cupping my cheek with one of his hands and the other wrapping around my waist.

'Nothing's wrong," I answered, trying to put off telling him as long as possible. He looked at me skeptically.

"Bella, if there is something bothering you, I want to know. I don't like seeing you sad. Please just tell me," he begged, looking at me from under his lashes, willing the truth out of me.

"Nothing is wrong ,Edward, just feeling a little sick." It wasn't a lie. Just not the complete truth. I guess this is what you should expect when you're pregnant.

Edward's eyes immediately became worried. "What's wrong? Do you feel like you're going to throw up? Is it the flu? Do you need to go to the hospital?" I laughed lightly.

"Edward I'll just take some Advil. I'll be fine. So worked up over nothing." I mumbled the last part to myself, but Edward heard it anyway. He smiled sheepishly.

"So what's for dinner?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Perfect."

We ate in a comfortable silence for most of the time. I was lost in my own thoughts. What would he say? Should I tell him now or wait until later? Tomorrow, maybe? _Yes,_ I concluded, _tomorrow._

I started to feel guilty. He deserves to know. I've known for almost two weeks and I haven't told him. It's not fair to him. I was just about to speak when Edward turned to me and held both my hands securely in his. It was then I noticed that he was done with his dinner as to where I had barely eaten anything. Was I really that nervous? My attention was soon turned back to Edward when he gently tugged at my hands.

"Bella, please, sweetheart, tell me what's wrong? I can tell by the fact that you're not eating that you're nervous about something. You can tell me anything, you know that right?" I simply nodded. The guilt increased slightly knowing that he thinks I'm keeping something from him. Which I was. That only made it worse. He just smiled a small smile and I returned it. He turned and picked up his plate to go put it in the sink when I felt I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm pregnant!" I nearly shouted, causing him to drop his plate from surprise. _Maybe I shouldn't have just yelled it out like that._

His back was turned towards me so I couldn't see his expression. He slowly started to turn, facing me until I could get a clear few of his face. But I wasn't looking at his face. No, I was too busy memorizing the table cloth pattern to actually look up from where I was looking. He didn't say anything for a long time. I could feel tears prick at my eyes as I thought about his reaction. What if what I thought earlier was true? What if he wasn't ready? Would I have to get an abortion? _No. _I immediately banished that thought from my mind.

I carefully looked up from the table cloth to his face. He looked shocked. Beyond shocked. There wasn't even a word to describe how shocked he looked. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I let one sob escape, my tears starting to run at a rapid speed down my cheeks. The noise must have brought Edward back from wherever he went because instead of staring off into open space, his eyes immediately snapped back to my face.

"You're pregnant?" he whispered.

I took a few deep breaths before answering, "Yes". My voice cracked.

"I'm going to be a dad?" he asked, his eyes starting to widen, as if he just realized this.

"If you want to be," I assured him. I didn't want him thinking that he had to do this.

"If I want to be?" he asked incredulously. "Of course I want to be! Bella," he put his hands on my shoulders, "I. Am. Going. To. Be. A. Dad." he said, adding emphasis on every word. His eyes were filling with tears of joy. I certainly wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from him. A big smile broke out on my face. He picked me up out of the chair I was sitting in and spun me around in circles while peppering my face with kisses. Once he put me down he placed his hands gingerly on my stomach.

"How long have you known?"

"About two weeks now." I said rather nervously.

His eyes were surprised. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Well," I said, biting down on my lip, " I was nervous about your reaction." I admitted. I glanced down at the floor, trying to hide my face.

"Oh Bella." he breathed. He used his finger to tilt my head up so he could see my face.

"Never be afraid to tell me anything, especially something this big! I mean I'm a dad now…" he trailed off, seeming to get lost in his own thoughts. I stood up on my tip toes so I could reach his face and pulled him down so I could kiss him. It had the effect I hoped for. He snapped out of his thoughts and moved his hands around my waist, kissing me back sweetly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hoping I could stay like this forever.

He pulled back just a centimeter so he could look into my eyes and said with so much love in his voice I nearly started crying all over again, "I love you."

"I love you, too." I whispered against his lips.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. AN: Important! Please read!

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I was so nervous that nobody would like it, and I certainly didn't expect any more than 5 reviews! But anyways I know some of you want me to make this into a full story, and I am sorry to burst your bubble but this is my first story and I just wanted to tell you guys that for right now I'm leaving it a one-shot. I will continue to make little one-shots like this just for practice, and then I might make this one-shot a story, but that probably won't be for another few weeks, at least until Christmas break. For right now I just want to know what you would like my one-shots to be about. Leave me a review or send me a message with your ideas! I love you guys! Thanks!**

**-S.**


End file.
